1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dipole antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0165073, published on Jul. 10, 2008, discloses an omni-directional high gain dipole antenna. The antenna includes a first rod antenna portion, a first helical antenna portion, a second rod antenna portion, a second helical antenna portion, and an impedance matching portion. The helical antenna portions having different helical pitches are serially-connected to the rod antenna portions, so as to prolong an antenna array distance of the dipole antenna. The serially-connected impedance matching portion adjusts a line impedance value of the dipole antenna, so as to enhance a radiation field pattern gain of the dipole antenna.
The present invention is to provide an antenna of this kind with high gain and stable electrical performance.